


Behind a fogged lens

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy Gabriel, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack works at a sex shop, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Gabe's just a little bit sick of all the camboys out there being skinny twinks. So he takes matters into his own hands, makes a little bit of money and a new friend along the way.(It's just 6k of porn)





	Behind a fogged lens

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible: [Ren](https://twitter.com/jacksgabe/status/908509328885161985) for this idea. 
> 
> We've seen a lotta Skinny Camboy! Jack, but no where near enough big, musclely Camdude! Gabriel. 
> 
> I fixed that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabe would like to first start off with ‘college is fucking expensive’. Too expensive for an engineering major who was raised by his grandmother, who lives off retirement. 

His part time job wasn’t cutting it and well, living in an apartment off campus was pretty damn expensive too. ‘Get a full time job then’. Easier said than done, considering the amount of homework he drags behind him on the daily. A full time job just wasn’t feasible. 

And just when he was about at the bitter end, eviction notice on the door to his apartment and grades slipping further from his grasp, an ephiny arose. And not the kind that comes when you’re cleaning a room, or listening to the perfect tune.

No. This one came, quite literally, while Gabe had a fist around his dick and was watching the latest cam-boy’s skinny frame spread himself on camera. 

The idea was monumental, almost arousing. He paused his strokes and peered down at his phone, watching the boy arch his back and play it up for his live audience. 

He furrows his brow, pauses the vid and scrolls through the ‘videos like this’ option. All skinny men. Mostly pale, small men that other men wanted to conquer. Something Gabe’s been getting off to since he knew what porn was for. 

Except-

He couldn’t find a single video or entertainer that mirrored his own body type. 

Now, Gabe isn’t a vain man, not in that aspect. He’s ripped, built bigger than most, thighs that could crush a watermelon. But he was military, or former, that is and he kept his strict regimen up on the daily, never skipped a gym session, no matter how fucked his school schedule had him. 

He decides right then and there to fix the problem. 

It takes him a little over an hour to set up a profile on the site, take a few scandalous shots of his broad shoulders and the rounded bulge of his biceps. He gives just enough of a tease down his abdomen, dark hair trailing and ending at the bottom of the pic, to entice a few viewers to his first show. 

He schedules it for friday, his only day off, and takes his masturbation session to the shower, where he gets off quick and harsh.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


He jots down a few ideas for the show in a spare notebook during class that week. Tries to remember what other guys did in their shows that drove the comment section wild(or just Gabe). Jesse tries to peek over at him from his desk to the right, but Gabriel slaps his palm over the words and scowls.

“Hidin’ something, Reyes?” Jesse grins.

Gabriel points at the drawing board with his pencil, “I’m doing my work, unlike you.” 

Jesse shrugs one shoulder and looks down at his own notebook. 

Gabe waits until his attention is well and truly away before he starts scribbling down ideas again. 

Friday comes faster than he expects. 

Sombra breezes through and helps him set everything up, leaves a printed set of instructions for all the inner workings. 

“Desperate times, eh Gabbi?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him as both her and her obnoxious purple scarf head for his front door. 

Gabe grins down at her, hand curled around the frame, “Hey, I’m doing everyone a favor.” He flexes the arm, “Not many men like me out there.”

She sneers and waves a hand, “Oh you’ll be a shiny new toy.” 

“I’m counting on it.” He locks the door behind her and twists around to head back into his bedroom. 

He takes a steadying breath as he sets up the camera on his laptop. It takes a few tries, but once he has the perfect shot, everything below the neck exposed and his face hidden, he signs onto the site and waits. 

His clothes stay in place as he waits for the viewers to sign on and he’s pretty shocked by the rising number in the right hand corner of the vid. Of course, the first vid is a freebie, a sample of what Gabe has to offer before he starts charging for weekly jerk-off material. 

The first comments pops up a minute in. 

**Donglord45** : _Dude you are HUGE._  
 **Cockpatrol69:** _Biggest I’ve ever seen, holy shit._ _  
_ **Donglord45:** _I’m already getting a chub._

Gabe chuckles, presses a hand over a clothed pec and squeezes. He waits for the viewer count to steady before curling his fingers at the bottom of his shirt and pulling it slow over his head. He makes a show of it, exposing his skin inch after inch before letting the shirt dangle from his fingers and ghost to the floor. 

He chose his gym shorts to wear for this session, meaning his half-chub is already showing through the slick material. He spreads his legs apart, watching every move he makes and keeping a steady eye on the comment section. 

His skin is hot as he runs his fingers down the front of his chest, nails catching over his nipples and scoring down his abdomen. Heat flares bright at the base of his cock, skin sensitive with the knowledge that hundreds of people are eyeballing his body. His dick twitches behind the shorts, begging for Gabe to just get on with it.

But no, he has to go slow, easy. 

This isn’t his usual jerk-off, eat pizza, go to sleep routine. These dudes want a show and Gabe is going to give them one. 

He rubs a thumb over his belly button, the hair on his stomach coarse and thick. 

***billyboybrown**:** _god i fucking hope his dick is as big as the rest of him_  
 **Cockpatrol69:** _same_

Gabe wishes they could see the shit-eating grin on his face, because boy does he have a surprise for them. He dips his thumb behind the elastic band of his shorts, pulls it out and shivers as it snaps back against his skin. He does it twice before hooking both thumbs at his hips and tugging the shorts down slow. 

A some of the commenters get nasty fast, a few tasteless jabs and a couple just begging him to hurry it up. Gabe doesn’t give them the pleasure, he just wiggles the fabric down nice and steady, exposing the smooth mound of his lower abdomen. His dick is caught on the band, sticking straight out, obviously hard through the front of the shorts. Anticipation curls low in his gut as he swallows and glides the band over the sensitive flesh. 

His dick pops out and slaps against his belly, huge, darkened with arousal and leaking at the tip. He groans as the cool air of his bedroom rushes over the exposed flesh. The groan is low and relieved, both from the chill and the freedom of confinement. 

Gabe releases a low laugh, “Like what you see boys?”

 

 **Cockpatrol69:** _YES_  
 ****billyboybrown**:** _Holy fucking shit I have never hit subscribe so fast in my LIFE._ _  
_ **Donglord45:** _imagine having that thing inside you_ _  
_ ****billyboybrown**:** __way ahead of you

 

There are a dozen other commenters, half of them anonymous, begging him to wrap his hand around his dick. Gabe teases, both himself and the viewers, by wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base, squeezing in pulses. He hisses at the contact, eyes zeroed in on his own dick on the screen. 

He uses his other hand to push his shorts down further, exposing his balls and keeping his thighs from spreading any wider. His dick throbs in his hand, precum pearling at the tip and threatening to drip down onto his carpet. Gabe’s having none of that, so he brings his other hand around, forefinger gliding across the slit and gathering up the moisture. He trails it over the hot skin of his cock, rubbing it in and slicking it up for the inevitable. 

He’s never been this hard up in his  _ life.  _ Not for something as basic as masturbation. However, this is masturbation for an  _ audience _ .

And Gabe’s apparently got a voyeurism kink. 

God, how many eyes are on him now? Watching him tease the slit of his cock with his finger, rubbing precum over it until the skin is shiny and slick with it. Readying himself up for what he already knows is going to be a spectacular orgasm. Fuck, he never waits this long to get off. He’s always quick about it, it’s always something to get over with so he can sleep.

But now, he’s got a whole slew of men who are getting off on him teasing the hell out of his dick. 

Gabe gives into the inevitable though, because the throbbing in his cock won’t go away if he doesn't do something about it. 

He shifts the hand holding his dick up to wrap around it instead. A hiss escapes him as his fingers curl, warm and welcome, around the thick width of it. It jerks in his hand, more liquid spilling from the slit. He gives it a quick stroke, rubbing his palm over the head and coating his cock in the fluid.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He groans, throat tight as rubs the length of his dick, hand slick and skin hot. 

The comment section explodes with encouragement, sympathetic groans, a few mentions of having his dick in their mouth. 

Gabe’s stomach clenches at the thought. Imagines a warm mouth replacing the hand and it only amps him higher. His arm flexes with every stroke, skin damp with sweat and beading down his chest. His thighs burn from holding the spread position at the foot of his bed, shorts caught around them and skin darker from the strain. 

He makes it last  _ forever _ , soft groans and hissed ‘fucks’ spilling from his lips with every twist at the head or finger dipping into the slit. His body aches and throbs, his eyes are barely focused on the screen anymore. He tightens his grip, increases the pace, can feel his muscles bunching from the strain of standing and the quick stroking motion of his hand. 

The orgasm catches him by surprise and he has just enough thought to slam his hand down on the desk where his laptop rests before he explodes. He hunches over, face still out of view, hand curled around the base of his dick as he spills copious amounts of cum all over the carpet of his floor. 

The laugh he lets out is strangled and deep. His body shivers with overstimulation as he gives a few more strokes, watches white drip from his tip and disappear out of view. 

 

 ****billyboybrown**:** _that was hot as hell. dude, please tell me you’re gonna do weekly vids._ _  
_ **Donglord45:** _he’s a total top, not much else he can do besides jerk off one or two times before it gets boring_ _  
_ **Spewspew:** _yea that would get kinda old after a while_ _  
_ ****billyboybrown**:** __speak for yourselves.

 

Gabe snorts, heart still pumping a mile a minute. He drops his dick and reaches out for the keyboard.

 

**thighsontheprize:** _ I’m always up for suggestions. Plenty I can do with this bad boy. Thanks for coming! _ _   
_ ****billyboybrown**:** _ fuck yea open that suggestion box _

 

Gabe closes the session and flops back onto his bed. 

His body is shutting down, one function after the other, yanking him towards sleep. He hasn’t been this relaxed after getting off in  _ months _ . 

He tugs his shorts the rest of the way down, uses them to clean up the mess on the floor and his dick. Then crawls into bed and passes out.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


He gains three hundred subscriptions after that session.  _ 300 _ people paying to see his next show and over 100 of those people sent him numerous requests in his message box. Gabe spends the first part of the week sorting through the ‘squicks’ and the ‘for sures’ and making a list of things he wants to do for each new vid. 

He settles on sounding for his second video. Go big or go home, right?

“Yer glowing.” 

Gabe glances up from his phone slowly and Jesse is standing there, backpack slung over his shoulder, still wearing that ridiculous cowboy hat. 

“I’m what?”

Jesse wiggles all five fingers at him, “Glowin’, like a pregnant woman a month before she pops. Did you get laid?” 

Gabe scowls, “No.”

Jesse leans closer, “Well somethin’ happened.”

“Maybe I’m just in a good mood.” 

“HA!” Jesse barks out a laugh, “Yea that’ll be the day.” He punches Gabe in the shoulder, “See ya Monday, Gabo.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Gabe shouts at Jesse’s retreating back. 

It’s a lost cause, the cowboy wannabe is already rounding the corner and skipping over to where the Shimada brothers are conversing. Gabe just snorts and heads for the parking lot. 

He rides his bike to one of the local sex stores and goes in search of his very first sound. It takes him a hot minute to find them, as the hot blonde at the counter is already helping a customer when he walks in. 

Gabe didn’t realize that sounds came in all shapes and sizes. He browses through them for a good fifteen minutes before deciding to give up. 

“Need some help?” 

Gabe pauses in the middle of fishing his bike keys out of his pocket and turns around to face the voice. 

It doesn’t match the face.

Mr. Tall-blonde-and-built is standing behind him, wearing a pastel pink polo shirt with the stores logo on the right tit. Impossible blue eyes are shining at him, smile wide and eager on his face.

“Uh-.” Gabe swallows, jerks a thumb back at the sounds, “First time. Advice?” 

His name-tag says ‘Jack’ and Jack peers around Gabe at the selection, “Depends. You wanting to get off or train for something else?” 

Gabe coughs, glances away, “Get off.” 

Jack chuckles and the sound of it goes straight down to Gabe’s dick, “Easy enough. There’s a set here.” He steps beside Gabe and pulls a metal set of six from the rack, “Start with the smallest and work your way up.” He hands it over and Gabe takes it. 

“Any pointers?” Gabe peers down at it, unsure.

“Lots of lube.” Jack insists, spinning around to the lube section, “And I mean  _ a lot _ .”

Gabe wrinkles his nose, “I’m not trying to drown my dick.”

“You will if you want it to be pleasurable.” 

Gabe shivers and casts his eyes to ceiling as he follows Jack across the store. The word ‘pleasureable’ coming from a man that hot should be illegal. 

They eventually come to a halt before a whole shelf full of nothing but lube. From basic water to silicon fruit flavors.  Jack hums under his breath and selects a chosen few from the shelf and sets them in a row on another shelf. 

“I wouldn’t suggest a water based lube for this, dries up too fast.” He points to four other bottles, “These are the four best brands for sounding. Pick your poison.” 

Gabe lifts an eyebrow and grins, slow and sure, “Which one do you use?” 

Jack’s head tilts to the side, thoughtful for a moment, before he grabs the blue bottle to the right and hands it over, “This one.” 

“Do this often?” 

Jack’s smile is both sexy and confident, “More often than you think.”

Gabe wraps his fingers around the bottle, “Ring me up, Jack.” 

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Gabe decides to pre-record the second video, mostly due to that fact that he’s never sounded before and if anything goes wrong, he can just do something else. Better than showing off that he has no clue what he’s doing with live porn. 

He makes himself comfy on the bed and lays out the tools. Nerves settle in his belly as he presses the record button on the laptop. He pushes it back a little bit with his toes until he can only see from his shoulders down. His skin looks great against the bright red of his pillowcases, a perfect contrast. 

He grins to himself and sets about lubing up the smallest rod. It’s a daunting process, because even this rod seems too big. Gabe knows it’s going to stretch him to the painful point just by looking at it and he’s surprised by the rush of heat that thought brings. 

He gives his soft cock a stroke, bounces it a bit for the camera and rubs a thumb over the head. Arousal flashes and retreats as Gabe sets his dick straight up and presses the narrow end of the sound to the tip. He swallows thickly, adjusting his posture and watching the muscles in his body ripple at the movement.  

The pressure is harsh, flaring and spreading across his skin like goosebumps. He inhales sharply, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he retreats, slips back in. Each retreat and insert brings him a few centimeters deeper, the wider part of the sound drawing near. His dick hardens at a turtle's pace. Pressure and pleasure mimic one another and his brain can’t seem to keep up with the cool metal brought to a place that’s not designed to be touched. 

His stomach clenches and his heart hammers in his chest. His eyes are focused on the wide opening of his urethra. The metal looks unnatural sticking out of his cock, but it doesn’t seem to mind, considering it’s almost as hard as the rod itself. 

Gabe spreads his legs a little more, showing off his balls and taint to the camera. He attempts to get more comfortable, before pushing the sound down to its max. 

The pressure is  _ intoxicating _ . 

“That’s an interesting feeling.” Gabe mumbles, wrapping a hand around his cock and giving it a slow base to tip rub. 

Lightening zips through his cock and up his spine. 

“ _ Holy fuckin-.” _ He strokes again and his dick pulses, pushing the rod out a bit. The movement sends another bolt of pleasure through him and Gabe  _ squirms _ from it. He actually whines a bit, toes curling into the sheets as he squeezes, just enough for his dick to contract and push the rod out some more.

He tips his head back into the wood of the headboard, chest heaving. 

He’s going to come like this.

“Shit, shit-.” He holds the base, can feel the burn trying to break loose. 

It takes a hell of a lot of willpower to wrestle the orgasm back where it came from. He’s panting by the time he’s able to loosen the hold around his cock, body still drawn taut, but at least he’s not in danger of losing it ten minutes into a video people are paying him for. 

He chuckles, rubs his thumb where the rods opening up his dick, “That was close.” 

Now that Gabe understands the game, he edges it out for another ten minutes. He plays with the rod, adds more lube when he needs it, sinks it back into the hilt. 

He feels like he’s burning up from the inside. The pressure is overwhelming and delicious, it drugs him to the point of lethargy. He’s almost hungry for the orgasm by the time he feels it flare again. 

Except this time he doesn’t fight it. 

The release is everything and nothing like a normal orgasm. It burns as if he’s been holding his bladder for too long and spreads across his flesh like a hot flash. One hand holds his dick and the other presses into the bed, biceps straining to hold the rest of him still as the pleasure punches him in the gut. 

Cum leaks out around the sound and the sight pulls a moan from deep within his chest. He pulls the rod out slow, body shivering and riding the aftershocks. 

He also allows the camera to roll through the aftermath, so the viewers get to see his sweaty, heaving body shake from the bliss. 

He signs off with a thumbs up.

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Gabriel wakes up to over a thousand subscribers and hundreds of messages. 

He takes his first payday to the liquor store and buys the good brand of beer to celebrate paying off the entirety of his water bill for the first time in a year. 

He collapses onto his couch on monday, grinning from ear to ear, takes a sip from his beer and checks his messages.

He sees the usual. Requests. Phone number requests. Numerous other date beggars.

But one stands out, a beacon in a sea of horny men.

 

**Strokecommando76:** _ Looks like I have some competition.  _

 

Gabriel doesn’t hesitate to click on the username and it brings him to another page. It’s far better decorated than Gabriel’s own page, complete with a banner depicting the man’s well-endowed dick and other dicks cupped between two glorious tits. 

There’s over a hundred videos available with subscription. Three of them are free for sample views and Gabe’s never clicked on a link so fast. 

There’s no voice in any of them, just rough grunts and a big hand stroking off a big cock. The man is just as built as Gabriel except he’s paler and flushed in all the right places. Fuck, even his knees turn red during the session. 

Gabe’s mouth waters at the sight of him and he pulls up the DM.

**thighsontheprize:** _ where have you been all my life? _

It takes only a few seconds for a reply to ping.

**Strokecommando76:** _ you obviously haven’t been looking hard enough.  _ _   
_ **thighsontheprize:** _ hard to look when the entire market for camboys is filled with nothing but skinny kids _   
**Strokecommando76:** _ and look at the two of us, breaking the mold _ _   
_ **thighsontheprize:** __ I’d like to break the mold with you

 

Gabe closes his eyes and groans. 

_ What the fuck Gabe? _

 

**Strokecommando76:** _ as much as I’d like that dick inside me, get your feet wet a little more before you bring someone else into your show. _   
**thighsontheprize:** _ tease _

**Strokecommando76:** _ I look forward to your next video. _

  
  


Gabe presses his phone to his forehead and huffs out a sigh. 

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


It’s another month before Gabe finds his way back inside the sex shop. He has a notebook in one hand and his phone in the other as he beelines for the fleshlight section. There’s a purpose to his haste, mostly because he has less than two hours before he has to go live and his professor kept him an hour past class time to discuss internships. 

Which, to be fair, is a legitimate reason to keep Gabe behind, but still. 

“Haven’t seen you here in a while.” 

Gabe peeks over the rise of a shelf, spotting Jack leaning over the counter to the front desk, smile soft on his face. The blonde is in pale blue today, chin in hand and watching Gabriel with a mix of fascination and curiosity. 

Gabe choose to wave his notebook over his head, “Got a laundry list of things I need to get.”

“Oh?” Jack questions, “A new experiment?” 

“Yep.” Gabe ducks his head back down, takes in the selection of fuck toys for dicks. Plenty of them are there to mimic vaginas, but Gabe’s not into squishy, soft places. So he runs through them, shelf by shelf until he finds one emulating an actual asshole. 

“Bingo.” Gabe mumbles, pulling it from the shelf. 

He looks back over at Jack, “Cockrings?” 

Jack wiggles one finger and points down at the glass case under his elbows. 

Gabe joins him at the counter and scowls down at the multi-colored selection of rings, “Why are there so many choices?” 

“Variety is the spice of life.” Jack hums. 

Gabe gives him a tilted look, “Uh-huh.”

“Seriously.” Jack says, “They have ones for decoration, ones that vibrate, ones that guarantee you don’t come for  _ hours _ .” 

Oh god, Jack needs to stop talking. ASAP.

“Right. Got it.” Gabe clears his throat, “Just something to take the edge off.” 

“You quick on the draw?” Jack inquires.

“Psh.” Gabe scoffs, “No.” He pushes the ass toy across the counter, points down at a blue rubber ring, “I’ll just take that one and this.”

Jack nods and pushes away from the counter, ringing up the purchases on autopilot. Gabe bounces on the soles of his feet, checking his watch.

“Late for something?” Jack asks softly, sliding Gabe’s credit card through the slot. 

“Something like that.” Gabe sighs at the ceiling, “Was at school late and I’ve got a date to make in less than two hours.” 

“Hmm.” Jack sets the stuff in a black plastic bag and hands it over, “Well, have fun on that date, Gabriel. Nice to see a new face getting their feet wet.” 

Gabe’s nodding absentmindedly and taking the bag from Jack’s hand before heading to the door. 

He gets halfway there before it clicks.

Jack’s smiling at him again when he spins around. 

The arm with Gabe’s purchase goes limp and dangles at his side as he takes Jack in from stupid bright blonde head to his ridiculously broad shoulders to his waist, the rest hidden by a counter. 

“ _ You _ **_.”_ **

“Small world.” Jack comments mildly, waving a hand in the air. 

_ Too small. _

It’s closing in around Gabriel as they speak. 

But instead of saying ‘how long did you know’ or ‘why the hell would you bring this up’ or ‘who the hell do you think you are’ Gabe blurts out, “Please tell me you made yourself known because you want me to take you home.”

Jack leans over the counter, blue eyes hot and the pupil expanding as he watches Gabriel stalk back in his direction.

“I get off at eleven.” 

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Gabe grabs a cheeseburger while Jack closes the store down. He waits impatiently, lust practically making his stomach growl. Jack moves like a predator behind the glass windows filled with scanty panties and BDSM leather. That blue shirt pulls tight with every movement and Gabe’s mouth waters every time he bends over. 

Flat ass though Jack has, Gabe’s seen it naked so many times in the past month the only thing he’s thought about is putting his mouth on it. Many times, with his hand wrapped around his dick and a video of Jack fingering himself open out on Gabe’s computer screen. 

“Ready?” Jack locks up the shop and Gabe hands him his spare helmet. 

“Been ready. Late enough as it is.” Gabriel grumbles. 

Jack swings on behind him, arms settling low on Gabe’s waist. A warm mouth nips at his earlobe, tugs, “They’ll forgive you when they see what they’re getting.” 

“Who cares about them?” Gabriel growls, “Been thinking about getting you naked for a month.” 

Jack makes a breathy sound at the base of Gabe’s neck and one of the hands at his waist drops down and cups his dick, “You’ve seen me naked twice a week for a month.” 

Gabe starts the bike up and growls, “Just wait until I get it under my hands.” 

Jack’s arms tighten around his waist and Gabe pushes off. 

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


They stumble into his apartment, mouths fused in a messy kiss and shedding shoes and socks at the welcome mat. Jack’s pecs are  _ huge _ in his hands as he reaches up and cups them.  The blonde moans into his mouth, strong hands pulling Gabe’s hips flush with his own. 

“Room?” Jack asks against his mouth, tugging at Gabe’s shirt. 

Gabe leads them both through the apartment, not even caring that they’re both down to their boxers by the time they fall into his bedroom. 

Jack parts from him, pulling the black bag out of Gabe’s hand and digging around for the condoms and lube they procured from the shop. 

“Get the camera setup.” Jack leans over and gives him a filthy kiss. 

Gabe rushes to do as he’s told, flipping his laptop open and signing onto the site. 

He’s already got people showing up on the live feed by the time he’s typing out a ‘ _ sorry for the late start, got a surprise for ya’ll _ ’ message. 

The camera blinks red on the lip of his laptop and Jack’s already coming up behind him, pale hands squeezing at the flesh of his chest. 

“God.” Jack pants into his neck, pulling Gabe back to the bed, “Been waiting months for this.” 

Gabriel has half a mind to ask the question of ‘months?’ as Jack shoves him onto the bed and eats his face out. It’s wet and messy and Jack’s body is hard and unrelenting as he spreads Gabe’s legs. 

It’s all kinda fuzzy, but Gabe distinctly remembers Jack wanting Gabe to fuck him, so why-

Jack breaks free, bites his way down Gabe’s jaw, “I can’t wait to feel this inside me.” His hand folds around Gabe’s straining dick and welp, that answers that question, “But first-.” Jack sinks his teeth in Gabe’s neck and he howls, fingers digging into Jack’s arms, “Roll over.” 

Gabe’s too swept away by Jack’s voice and his scent to question anything else and he does as he’s told. Jack’s fingers curl into his boxers and yanks them down over his knees and they get lost to the abyss of Gabe’s bedroom. 

He glances back at the laptop, attempts to focus in on the comments below the live feed.

 

****billyboybrown**:** _ holy shit! Is that strokecommando?! _

**Spewspew:** _ IT IS _

**Cockpatrol69:** _ is it my birthday?  _

  
  


He turns his head over his shoulder to look at Jack, who reaches out and cups both of Gabe’s ass cheeks in his hands. Lust rips through him as those deft fingers knead into his flesh. 

“You have the best ass.” Jack moans, mouth dipping down and biting into the right cheek. 

Gabe hisses, dick twitching against his stomach and ass clenching, “You don’t say.” He goes for cocky, but it doesn’t last long because Jack’s dark blue eyes lock with his for a split second before those hands spread his cheeks and a warm, pink tongue is licking up the crack of his ass. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” He hisses, fingers curling into the bedsheets and pleasure jolting up his spine. 

Jack just groans from where he’s mouthing at Gabe’s hole, hands practically massaging Gabe’s ass cheeks at this point. It’s a heady type of feeling, having a man worship your ass and Jack looks like he’s a minute away from making a goddamn shrine for Gabe’s. 

Gabe drops his forehead to the bed and enjoys. 

Jack’s thorough, eager, and the soft chuffs and growled moans are going to haunt Gabe’s dreams. He’s never going to get off to anything else for the rest of his life because every time he has sex or puts a hand to his dick, he’s going to think of Jack eating him out. 

Or he’s going to die right here, which wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

Except Gabe’s been thinking about this for a month. 

Watching Jack’s vids, talking to the man late into the night even though he has early classes. They’ve been exchanging tips for weeks and  _ of course _ Jack’s an expert on sex, the man runs a shop built for it. 

A thumb runs over the wrinkled skin of his hole and Gabe jerks, head up and twisted around.

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you?” He croaks.

Jack nods, swallowing thickly, “Yea. Yea.” He helps Gabe turn back over, but not before pressing a farewell kiss to Gabe’s ass and giving it a good slap. It jiggles and Jack bites his lip, eyelids fluttering at the sight of it. 

Gabe grins and sits up. He loops an arm around the back of Jack’s neck and pulls him in for kiss and it tastes like musk and soap. 

“Can’t wait.” Jack mumbles, patting around on the bed and shoving the condom and lube into Gabe’s chest, “Waited long enough.” 

Gabe growls, shoving Jack onto his back with a hand to the center of his chest. Jack goes willingly, big body yielding under Gabe as though they’ve been doing this for  _ years. _

He works Jack open fast and rough, fingers slick with lube. Jack shouts every time his fingers brush against his prostate. He bites back Gabe’s name a handful of times, knowing full well they can’t say it with the camera rolling. Gabe grins down at Jack, all teeth as he wraps a hand around Jack’s dick and alternates strokes and thrusts.

“Come on.” Jack growls, fingers yanking at Gabe’s shoulder, “Fuck me already.” 

How can Gabe say no to that?

He rolls Jack onto his hand and knees, rips the condom packet with his teeth and slips it on over his dick. Jack pushes back against him, eager and wanting, skin flushed pink and red in various places along his back and ass. 

Gabe peppers kisses up his spine, too soft for this space, but he can’t help it. 

Jack takes him effortlessly, with a soft, drawn out ‘fucking finally’ and ass clenching hard around Gabe’s dick. 

It’s been a long time since Gabe’s fucked anything other than his fist, so he has to take a few moments at the base of Jack’s spine, breath heavy against his skin. Jack’s hot and tight, body thrumming with life under Gabe’s hands. 

He forgets for a moment that they’re on camera. 

Jack arches under him, wiggling his ass and Gabe huffs out a laugh. 

He smacks Jack’s ass, “Impatient.” 

Jack smirks over his shoulder, “You all bravado by yourself, but can’t perform with a person?” 

Gabriel snarl at that, digging his nails into Jack’s hips. The blonde damn near  _ purrs _ at that, but it dissolves into a strangled shout when Gabe pulls out and slams back into.

_ “YES. _ ” Jack hisses, arms straining to hold himself in place. He pushes back when Gabe shoves forward, skin slapping against skin and pleasure skyrocketing them both towards the end. 

Gabe runs a hand up Jack’s back, tangles in his hair and yanking his head back. He mouths at Jack’s cheek, hips pumping furiously.

“Months, Jack?” He licks Jack’s ear and the blonde shivers, dick twitching out a spurt of fluid. 

Jack just nods, blue eyes pleading.

Gabe moves his hand from hair to the base of Jack’s neck. Jack keens, throat contracting under Gabe’s palm. 

“Another time.” Gabriel promises, squeezing once before moving down to cup one of Jack’s tits.

Jack comes from that.

His hand clamps down on Gabriel’s wrist, bruising the flesh as his dick erupts all over Gabe’s red sheets. Gabe keeps up his pace, dick slamming inside until his own body twists lose, filling the condom and stomach flooded with heat. 

He buries his face in Jack’s neck and croaks out his name. 

It takes a moment for the both of them to calm their pulses enough to settle back into the sheets. Jack falls face first into the mattress, arms pillowed under his head and back magnificent and sweaty in the aftermath. 

Gabe goes to shut off his feed, wiggling his fingers in a goodbye to the viewers and wearing a victorious grin as he does so. He discards the condom and settles into his chair to read through the comments. 

“What are they saying?” Jack mumbles from the bed. 

Gabe scrolls up through them, “Some of them had a heart attack when you went down on me.”

Jack laughs, deep and satisfied, “To be expected.”

“Don’t be so smug.” Gabe shuts the laptop and joins Jack in the bed. He spreads a hand up Jack’s back, warm and slick with sweat. 

They’ll both need showers soon.

“So.” Gabe clears his throat, thumbs at Jack’s spine, “Months?” 

Jack turns his head, “Yea. Six months.”

“Six?” Gabe frowns, “I met you like a month ago.”

“Yea.” Jack laughs and the sound is bitter, “That’s because I’m too much of a coward to walk across campus and just ask you out on a date.” 

“Jack.” Gabriel groans and drops his forehead to Jack’s shoulder, “You jerk off with thousands of men watching twice a week.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m confident enough to go ask out the good-looking engineer.” 

Gabe lifts his head, “Wait a minute. You made me wait an entire extra month.” He bites down into the skin of Jack’s arm, “You ass.” 

“I believe you called me a tease.” Jack sniffed.

“And then spent a whole month spreading your ass open on every object you could think to put in there.” 

“That I did.” Jack sounds smug and well-fucked, “Paid off in the end.”

Gabe rolls over onto his back and groans, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Jack laughs, reaches over and thumbs at Gabe’s nipple, “Oh but what a way to go.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any R76 porn in a while.
> 
>  
> 
> I fixed that too.


End file.
